Bring Me To Life
by NataliaCullen13
Summary: ALice es una chica que n encaja, la traición de su padre la lleva a la inmortalidad, encuentra a su amor, pero no todo es felicidad...mi primer FF leanlo por favor!
1. Pensamientos

**La muerte nos ha unido**

No Sabía que este tipo de cosas sucedían, pensé que solo estaban presentes en libros y películas, pero, pensé mal. Nunca debí dejar mi casa, después de todo, no era gran cosa eso que el había hecho. Me arrepiento, pero a la vez me alegro de que eso haya sucedido, la inmortalidad no me sienta mal.


	2. La Traición

Capitulo 1 La traición

Era otro monótono y miserable día de mi vida, 6 horas aguantando las idioteces de los adolescentes de mi escuela, no los soportaba, a decir verdad, los odiaba. Yo era una especie en extinción, algo nunca antes visto, la niña rara. Mientras los demás salían a bailar y a disfrutar de su juventud, yo me quedaba en casa leyendo un libro o simplemente pensando. Claro, que mas podía hacer si no tenía amigos? Y no es que _moría_ por tenerlos, pero supongo que sería bueno poder hablar con alguien. Mi padre, el famoso empresario, demasiado ocupado con su trabajo, yo solo deseaba no ser como el, mi sueño era ser diseñadora de modas, supongo que tenía talento.

Volví a casa después de mis ya mencionadas 6 horas de tortura, abrí la puerta principal, tenía algo de hambre así que fui a buscar comidilla a la cocina. Corrí hacia mi cuarto, pero me devolví porque vi sombras en la oficina de mi papa, no puedo creerlo ¡Estaba en casa! , para mi sorpresa, no estaba solo, estaba besándose repugnantemente con mi tia Kelly, la ira me invadió ¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a mi madre? A mi amorosa madre, me sentí traicionada, mi tía y mi padre, el vacio en mi estómago se hacia cada vez mas grande, no podía quedarme parada como una tonta observándolos. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y conducí sin rumbo fij, a una velocidad exagerada, todo el camino preguntándome ¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? ¿ Mi padre? ¿Es que acaso no piensan? ¿Por qué mi madre no está en casa? Repentinamente vino una respuesta a mi cabeza, ¡porque ella lo sabe! Empecé a recordar las miradas de odio entre mi madre y mi padre, todo concordaba, mi madre sabe que mi padre tiene una relación con mi tía. Ahora no sentía lástima por mi madre, sentía furia ¿por que me lo esconden? Aumenté la velocidad peligrosamente, comenzó a llover pero eso no causo una reducción en la velocidad, mi error, mi peor error, tomé mal una curva cerrada y ese fue mi _fin._


	3. Rubio Misterioso

_**Alice's POV**_

No recuerdo mucho sobre el accidente, solo un poco de dolor y vidrios rotos. El dolor se intensificaba mas y mas mientras despertaba, mis párpados me pesaban, y sentía que mi cabeza explotaría, junte toda mi fuerza y logré abrir mis ojos. Ahí estaba, un chico rubio de ojos café , no pude distinguir nada mas, cerré mis parpados y todo se volvió oscuro. Me pregunto que hacia ese chico aquí, espera ¿Por qué no estoy en un hospital?¿O en mi auto? ¡He sido secuestrada! No, no lo creo, tal vez estoy en un hospital y el es enfermero. Descansar me ayudó, el dolor seguía presente pero ya podía abrir los ojos, pude ver con claridad el rostro del chico ¡wow! Su cabello era rubio, con mechones dorados, sus labios, algo rellenos y de color rosa, su piel era increíblemente pálida y sus ojos, rojos, como el color de la sangre pero a pesar de eso, era perfecto, como uno de esos personajes que describen en los libros. Me miró fijamente a los ojos, noté en ellos, curiosidad, maldad y algo de tristeza. Se acercó lentamente a mi cuello ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Sentí sus labios rozar mi piel, posteriormente, sentí sus colmillos atravesar el tejido de mi cuello ¡Que dolo! No se compara con ningún otro dolor, este era un dolor real, me consumía por completo, sentí el calor correr por mis venas, sentía que mi cabeza se quemaba, quería gritar pero no tenía suficiente fuerza. Sentía miles de puntadas en mi cabeza, el dolor se hacía más intenso, no podía soportarlo. No llevaba la cuenta del tiempo, pero supe que era bastante, el dolor había cesado parcialmente, ya casi no lo sentía, sentí que podía hacerlo, sentí que podía despertar y preguntar ¿Qué demonios ha sucedido?. Abrí mis ojos, el proceso estaba repitiéndose, pero esta vez, no los cerré. Me senté, y eche un vistazo a mi alrededor, no había nadie, miré mis piernas, todavía llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, algo llamó mi atención, mi piel estaba pálida, tan pálida como la de el chico misterioso. Tomé una bocanada de aire, pude sentir como el aire fresco entraba a mis pulmones. Sentía una horrible quemazón en mi garganta. Luego, escuché una voz.

-No necesitas hacerlo

-¿Hacer que?- pregunté asustada

- Respirar. – dijo en tono dulce

-¿Quién eres?¿Que me has hecho?

- ¡oh! Lo siento, que descortés soy al no presentarme-admitió su error- mi nombre es Jasper Withlock. Es una larga historia

- Tengo tiempo. – Estaba asustada ¿En que me había convertido?

- Pues, andaba por el bosque y escuche un ruido muy fuerte, decidí ir a ver que sucedía y te encontré ahí, en tu auto, sola. Decidí traerte al bosque, han pasado 5 días desde que eso sucedió. –Dijo con un tono muy normal, como si nada estuviese pasando, eso me molestó-

- ¿ por que tus ojos son rojos? ¿ por que dices que no necesito respirar? ¿ por que pasé 5 días inconsciente?- estaba realmente molesta, su indiferencia era lo peor de todo-

-Calmate- sentí algo extraño en mi cuerpo, pero, sentí calma-

- ¿Qué acabas de hacer? Necesito una explicación razonable ¡ AHORA!

- De acuerdo, tu lo pediste, solo prométeme algo: No me golpearas cuando te lo cuente.

- Primero cuéntamelo y ya veremos.

-me arriesgo, pues, ves mis ojos?-dijo señalándolos-

-¡claro!

- Son rojos

- Wow no lo había notado- utilizando el sarcasmo, como siempre-

- El punto es que, son rojos porque, tomo sangre humana, te explico, soy un vampiro, me alimento de sangre, te traje hasta acá porque me pareciste una humana totalmente interesante, algo en ti llamo mi atención, no se que, eras solo una chica metida en un auto con lágrimas en las mejillas, y aquí viene la parte difícil, pues, vas a odiarme por esto, tu sangre _olia_ tan bien, no se como resistí por tanto tiempo, tenías cara de ser agradable, asi que esperé a que te despertaras e inyecté mi ponzoña en tu cuello, lo cual te hace un vampiro- dijo con total calma-

- Deja las bromas y en serio dime lo que sucedió- empecé a analizar todo lo que había dicho, concordaba, la quemazón seguía allí ¿que significaba eso?, mi piel se veía tan pálida, recordé que el me había mordido, un montón de imágenes pasaron por mi cabeza y llegué a la conclusión de que _soy un vampiro_.

- Hablo en serio.

- ¿ Por que me arde la garganta?

- Sed, debes saciarla con sangre.

Sentí un sabroso olor, irresistible, supongo que era un cazador, había muchos en los bosques de Vancouver, B.C. Levanté la vista y empecé a correr, siguiendo el olor, corría tan rápido. Y ahí estaba, un hombre de estatura promedio, vistiendo la típica ropa de un cazador, no dudé y salté sobre el.


	4. Soy Malvada

**_Hola! Lamento que este capt sea tan corto! simplemente hoy no tengo inspiración! bahah, de cualquier modo, espero que lo amen (no realmente..quien lo amaría?)_**

* * *

_**Alice's POV**_

Se sentía tan bien, el líquido rojo pasando por mi garganta, era una sensación tan placentera, me sentía salvaje, como un tigre, solo me concentraba en la sangre, en lo bien que sabía. Probablemente pasó 1 minuto, había terminado, pero mi garganta seguía ardiendo. Al ver el cuerpo del hombre de estatura promedio, cabello castaño y piel bronceada, me sentí muy mal por haberle hecho eso, me sentí como un monstruo, acabé con la vida de un pobre hombre. Quería llorar pero por alguna razón las lágrimas no salían de mis ojos. Me quedé parada frente al cuerpo del hombre totalmente sin palabras, entonces, una imagen pasó por mi mente, Jasper tocando mi hombro. Segundos después la imagen cobro vida y sentí una mano posarse sobre mi hombro.

-¿ Eres rápida eh?

- ¿Qué he hecho?

- ¡ Y vamos con las explicaciones! te alimentaste - ¡pero que insolente es Jasper! Hablamos sobre el homicidio de un hombre, y el se mantiene tan calmado-

- esto no puede estar sucediendo, ¿Qué soy? ¿ De donde saliste?- pregunté, por segunda vez con un tono nervioso-

- Yo soy Jasper Withlock, soy vampiro y te he transformado en uno. Lo que acabas de hacer, es lo que tendrás que hacer para sobrevivir, por el resto de la eternidad. Por cierto, ya no puedes morir, a eso me refería con lo de la_ eternidad_. Creo que ya tuvimos esta conversación hace unos minutos.

- ¿Por que debo hacer esto?- dije señalando el cadáver-

- ¿Nunca has visto películas sobre vampiros? Necesitas hacerlo, esta- señaló al pobre hombre- es tu comida. Creo que necesitas saber otras cosas

- ¿Qué cosas? -

- No puedes dormir. La mayoría de los vampiros nacen con un poder, supongo que debemos esperar para saber cual es el tuyo.

Me senté sobre el césped, necesitaba digerir esto. _Soy un vampiro, soy un vampiro,_ me lo repetía millones de veces, tenía muchas de preguntas y pocas respuestas. De repente Jasper se sentó a mi lado y me dijo algo al oído

Eres perfecta, no tienes nada de que preocuparte

¿Qué demonios quiso decir con eso? No lo se, pero por alguna razón sentí algo de vergüenza.

Oye ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Claro.

¿Cuál es tu nombre? Creo que ya hemos hablado de mi.

Ehm- mi nombre, mi nombre ¿ Cual es mi nombre? Empecé a buscar en mi mente, una pista, había una mujer, me parecía muy familiar, su cabello era castaño y le llegaba a la altura de los hombros, era muy bonita, y decía "Alice, Alice Brandon, dame mi labial" vi el reflejo del espejo que se encontraba detrás de ella, allí estaba la tal Alice, Su cabello era negro, era una chica delgada y sostenía un labial de forma burlona, sus manos eran huesudas, miré mis manos, eran parecidas ¡Yo soy Alice!, desperté de mi trance- Alice, mi nombre es Alice Brandon

Lindo nombre.

Gracias

Pasaron 5 minutos de silencio y escuche una voz femenina

¡Jasper! ¿ Donde estás?

¡Aquí! ¡Aquí!

Una chica de color rojo apareció entre los árboles, se parecía a Jasper, piel pálida, labios rosa, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente moldeado, parecía una supermodelo.

¡Ahí estás! ¡Estuve buscándote por todo el bosque! ¡Tenemos compañía! – dijo observándome

* * *

_**¿Quien será la misterosa pelirroja? descubranlo en el próximo capítulo! creo que deben saber quien es ! gah! probablemente publique el siguiente capítulo mañana**_


End file.
